In one method of transporting electronic components, such as semiconductor devices, the electronic components are individually accommodated in a carrier tape, called an emboss tape, and are transported.
One reason this method is used is that it is advantageous from the viewpoint of high-speed processing when mounting the electronic components to, for example, a circuit board.
An emboss carrier tape has been proposed. In the emboss carrier tape, a plurality of article accommodating pockets include recessed grooves near the bottom surfaces thereof, and are formed in the longitudinal direction of a tape material so as to be separated by interval portions. Through holes are provided in the interval portions. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-157767.)
A component supply tape including a carrier tape and a top tape has been proposed. The carrier tape has a plurality of accommodating portions formed in a longitudinal direction. The top tape covers a surface of the carrier tape, and has recessed portions that are positioned in correspondence with the accommodating portions. The recessed portions engage the inner sides of the accommodating portions and close at least portions of openings of the accommodating portions. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-261060.)
A semiconductor-component taping structure including a carrier tape and a cover tape has been proposed. The carrier tape has a plurality of pockets that individually accommodate semiconductor components. The cover tape covers opening plane sides of the pockets of the carrier tape. Sealing portions are formed on respective sides of a row of the pockets along the direction of arrangement of the pockets.
A protrusion is provided at the sealing portion of one of the carrier tape and the cover tape. A recess into which the protrusion is removably fitted is provided in the other of the carrier tape and the cover tape. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-229692.)